gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls und Panzer Wiki:Code of Conduct
In accordance with Fandom's community guidelines, the community of the Girls und Panzer Wiki has established the following Code of Conduct. The GuP Wiki is a website for people devoted to collecting and sharing information about Girls und Panzer. It is not a site where "anything goes." If you wish to engage in any behavior that violates this Code of Conduct, you are urged to do so on other websites, where such behavior is acceptable. Code of Conduct *'No personal attacks, threats, harass or name-calling directed at other people.' *'No excessive use of adult language.' You will probably not be blocked for swearing a few times, but you may be in violation of the code of conduct if an admin considers your use of language to be excessive. **'Do not post images with adult language or offensive content.' Because images and videos appear in our files database, it's important to keep them clean. Further, offensive images are often used for spamming, trolling, or vandalism, so they will not be tolerated. **'Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable.' Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki. *No pro-extremist, racist, authoritarian, like nazism and facist propaganda. Users that post, share and try to disseminate these kinds of propaganda will be banned. However, because the it can be a recurring topic when discussing World War 2, the real meaning behind the mentions (knowledge or hate spread) will be decided by the community. *'No spamming', which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. *'No trolling', where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. *'Do not impersonate other users.' *'Do not spread false information about other users.' *'Do not support or encourage vandalism', on this or any other wiki. *If an admin tells you to stop doing something, stop doing it. Privacy and safety *For your own safety, it's recommended that you not post or share personal information about yourself, such as your school or home address. Remember, anything written on any page of this wiki can be read by anyone on the internet and due to the nature of MediaWiki projects, will remain there unless a staff member of FANDOM removes it. So please consider that before posting. Like all policies, the Code of Conduct is determined by the community. If you want to suggest changes or additions, please start a discussion at the . Chat Rules Note: Moderators and Administrators are identified by a star next to their username. While you are on chat, you must follow all of the rules on this page, including those that are a part of the Code of Conduct. Moderators may enforce the policies below. These include: *The Code of Conduct itself, *Listen to what the Mods tell you to do. *If saying or doing something will make others upset or angry, then it's best that you avoid such behavior. This includes stating personal affiliations and beliefs. When requested to drop the subject, drop the subject. *Refrain from speaking about such controversial topics as religion and politics. *Please speak in proper English with sentences that everyone can understand. *No spamming, which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. This can also include song lyrics and copy-pasting. *Do not use uppercase excessively. *Do not use emoticons excessively. *Do not post ASCII artwork. *Do not use offensive slurs in the chat room, even if it's censored. This includes attempts to bypass censored words. *Do not talk about sex, drugs, violence and weapons related if they have nothing to do with World War 2. *Do not advertise other wikis. **Also, do not advertise your blogs in chat. *Do not excessively advertise other websites. *Do not give spoilers of a recently released content. Discussion of a new content should be kept either in Private Messages or on a blog post or warned before posting. If you break one of these rules, screenshots will be taken of the rule breaking to prove it. Addendum: Private messages will be dealt with differently. If you feel you are being harassed in private message, block the user from private messaging you by selecting their name in the sidebar while in private chat. It is the responsibility of the chatter to block and report the user in these instances.